ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Witch (2004 film)
Witch (魔女：映画) is an American-British-Irish-Japanese-Canadian live-action//traditionally hand-drawn animated buddy film directed by Kenneth Branagh for a screenplay by Craig Bartlett, Lauren Landa and Steve Viksten. Produced by Puyo Puyo Films, Rough Draft Korea, Barlett's Snee-Oosh, Inc. and Landa's Lauren Landa Productions, the film debuted on London on March 20, 2004 and was theatrically released on April 9, 2004 by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States. Although Witch is based on the franchise Puyo Puyo as part of the global marketing of franchise products, it is based on the extraterrestrial Japanese anthropomorphic female character Witch. In the movie, a blond anthropomorphic, blue-eyed Japanese extraterrestrial witch named Witch (Lauren Landa) must go with Maijon Majakado (Kaoru Sakura) to recover with her new friends Klug and Sig (Benjamin Diskin) sharing the biggest and best luck spell joke of all. Plot Witch sitting on the bed branch, where they adopt her, using her blanket to hide it. Meanwhile, in Forest Falls, at midnight, the group called Alien Hunt of the unknown alien hunters invades a female god who carries Witch, the murderer and takes it with SIg and Klug to the huge inner box. Meanwhile, Witch discovered for the first time a curious fuzzy broomstick, known as Fuzzy Broom, which allows him to fly on the trails of most places. One day, Witch found out and met with the Japanese contractor Maijon Majakado, who discovered Fuzzy Broom, and he also knew that he would do it with his new friend, Arle (with Carbuncle), to share the need to practice on the spelling of true desires around the coolest intergalactic truth between him and his friends Sig and Klug. Then, Witch discovered that the skeletons of Japanese figures come to invade the world, but now there is a better reason to have a solution to track. As the war begins and ends, Witch is sent to stop the army of figure skeletons before it is too late, when there was a time when the losers are about to take over the entire world, but now they have been commissioned between Yes, and the biggest and most immense days began, while its flowering had transformed again into a flying flower that allows the Witch to finally fly to all the places it needed. Characters ;From the Madou Monogatari series: *Arle *Satan *Rulue *Schezo *Carbuncle *Suketoudara *Draco * 's theatrically released live-action/traditional animated buddy film.]]Witch ;From the Puyo Puyo Fever series: *Amitie *Raffina *Sig *Feli *Klug *Lemres *Accord *Rider *Yu & Rei *Onion Pixy *Dongurigaeru *Ocean Prince ;From Puyo Puyo 7: *Ringo *Maguro *Risukuma *Ecolo Live-Action Cast * Kaoru Sakura as Maijon Makado * Marie Stuart Masterson as Melissa * Dustin Hoffman as Ufomana * Isaac Hayes as Leader Knight * Michael Caine as James Anderson * Kenneth Branagh as Robin Williamson Production In the year 2000, Puyo Puyo Enterprises had contracted with Craig Bartlett to adapt Witch to a live-action/traditional animated buddy movie, signing with the actor and director Kenneth Branagh to direct her. Lauren Landa is ready to star in Witch. Filming Filming began on September 11, 2002 in Forest Falls, and filming sessions have also taken place in New York City, as well as in Tokyo, Kyoto, Chiba and other landscapes in other valleys. The main photograph was also filmed in Obregón, as well as the additional filming at Shepperton Studios in Shepperton, Surrey, England. Filming ended on a mountain in the valley on February 24, 2003. Animation A traditional animation was created by Rough Draft Studios in Seoul, with computer animation created by Rhythm and Hues Studios, Double Negative, Uncharted Territory, LLC and Industrial Light & Magic. Release The film will be released on October 15, 2004, but as of December 20, 2002, the release date was delayed until April 5, 2004. Witch premiered in London on March 20, 2004 and was released theatrically by Warner Bros. Pictures on April 5, 2004 in the United States. The film was released in over 17 countries, such as United Kingdom, Ireland, Japan and Canada, from April 5 to May 17, 2004. The film was also released in select domestic IMAX theatres, before Cartoonverse Animation Studios, Halfbrick Animation Studios and even Puyo Puyo Theatrical Films signed a 11-year, 20-film contract with IMAX Corporation to do so later than year. Cancellation of the Indonesian release The film is supposed to be released in Indonesia on May 24, 2004, but after filming ended on February 24, 2003, the Indonesian release was cancelled. Like most of the Cartoonverse's theatrical full-length feature films, not all countries have the film's theatrical release dates, but none of the most of the other countries had theatrical releases to the film. Like some of the Cartoonverse's theatrical full-length feature films, Witch was released in every single movie cinema complex in over 21 countries. The film was only released in over 21 countries, as the Indonesian release was cancelled. Soundtrack Composer Patrick Doyle is hired to compose the score for Witch, recording the score with the 213-piece ensemble of the Hollywood Studio Symphony at the Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage. See also *Puyo Puyo Enterprises *Puyo Puyo Films Category:Films Category:Buddy films Category:Films with live-action and animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Snee-Oosh films Category:Films directed by Kenneth Branagh Category:Films produced by Craig Bartlett Category:Films written by Craig Bartlett Category:Films produced by Lauren Landa Category:Film scores by Patrick Doyle Category:Films about aliens Category:Puyo Puyo films Category:IMAX films